


Touch and Go

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Where Ohno keeps up with being the sexual beast that we all know he is, Mao-chan being the lucky girl who gets to sample it all. Also, there’s uber protective/nagging Jun, bratty, loud-mouthed Nino, and indulgent boyfriend Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoshi09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> set during the 2011 (or was it 2010?) NHK Kouhaku Utta Gassen with Arashi and Inoue Mao as Main Hosts.

“Jun-kun is going to kill me if he finds out about this,” Ohno murmurs from where he is crouched below, fingers running a shivery trail along her legs, parting them slowly apart.

She hums, not at all caring about anything right now, not when Ohno is particularly paying extra attention to getting her off – best way to relieve stress, he said.

“Jun-kun is currently busy with his other commitments, so don’t worry,” she says, biting her lips just to keep her moans from spilling out, though she is sure some sound still escapes her now bruised mouth.

Her grip against his shoulder tightens, before she let her fingers travel up to tug at his ears, then to his hair; he’s kissing his way from her knees to her legs, up and up and up, purposely bypassing her most intimate part to settle on licking her navel. She whimpers in frustration and pushes his head back down, albeit gently, arching her body and wishing he takes the hint already, because she wants his mouth somewhere else entirely and she _knows_ that he _knows_ it.

“Riida, p-please,” she begs, feels his smile against her skin when she shifts to spread her legs wide apart; it’s so obvious that he’s teasing her, but she knows – they both know that time isn’t what they have right now, and if Ohno wants her to return the favor later, or _ever,_ he knows what he needs to do.

“Mao-chan is so impatient,” Ohno chuckles against her thigh, his mouth so much closer to the heat building in between her legs. 

“Yes, because Mao-chan needs to go out there in a few minutes to smile at people and unless you do something about this, I won’t be able to do my job and – _ahh_!” she gasps when he reaches to touch her without pre-amble, slipping one long finger inside her before quickly pulling the said finger out and shoving it into his mouth.

She squints and feels herself twitch at the sight of his mouth licking his finger clean, his gaze missing the usual calm in them.

“So?” she manages to grit out even though it’s really difficult to think straight when a national idol is on his knees, mouth inches away from her center and licking the finger that had been shoved inside her not even two seconds ago.

Ohno tilts his head and sucks his finger one more time before he shuffles to probably make himself comfortable, putting his weight on his other knee and touching her again at the same time.

Mao arches her back and keens. “Tasty as I remember it to be,” Ohno replies huskily, before slamming his mouth against her wetness.

Oh dear god.

Ohno doesn’t even dare try to be gentle, and Mao prefers it this way anyway; he’s licking her with all the expertise she doesn’t know he has until few weeks ago, keeping her back firmly against the wall and begin thrusting her hips in counterpoint with his tongue.

He’s rubbing his clit with his thumb and licking her, pausing just a little bit when she realizes she is being moved to an even more amazing position. Ohno pulls his dexterous finger out of her for a bit, then uses both hands to grab one of her legs, gently bringing it up and easing it around his shoulders, before he’s back to licking and sucking her again. She throws her head back, feeling the exquisite building of pleasure around her thighs as she unconsciously wraps her ankles across his back, pulling him even closer to her warmth.

His mouth is perfect – and god, she feels so damn lucky she might even start crying.

“Yes, oh please,” she keens, feeling her orgasm approaching too fast, her muscles tensing beneath Ohno’s careful grip; Ohno senses this, and then her brain completely takes a double-over when Ohno’s tongue began lapping her wildly, straightening his wicked tongue once or twice before pushing it inside her, mimicking the movement of his hips when he’s fucking her.

Her body’s convulsing before she can even stop it, blinking the stars away as she slaps a hand over her mouth in time to muffle her screams.

#

“We should head out,” she whispers against his neck, feeling sated and about ready to fall asleep after Ohno’s yet again over-the-top performance. She sighs and shifts to nuzzle at his throat, her fingers working a steady rhythm against his cock.

“And leave me like this?” Ohno tsks half-heartedly, one hand down the small of her back as he fucks her hand. “I didn’t know you’re so cruel,”

“But you’re taking so much time to finish, and I’m sure the staffs are going crazy finding us,” she whines, pinching at the head of his cock and giggling when he all but gasps.

He smiles and presses a kiss against the side of her head, turning her, moving her into place.

“There’s a faster way to get me off,” he says, curling his fingers around her nape and leaning in to whisper his request against her ear. “With your mouth, you know?”

Mao chuckles, raises her head and catches his mouth for a quick kiss.

“Five minutes,” she warns as she slid down to the floor, her pretty mouth already half-open.

Ohno smirks, strokes her cheeks and nods around a breathy sigh. “Make it two, Mao-chan,”

She tilts her head, parts her mouth and welcomes him in.

#

They keep their heads low, bowing repeatedly until Jun stops yelling at the two of them for apparently missing the most important rehearsal, and then appearing almost at the same time, looking like a couple of losers who badly needed a bath.

“I swear you two are completely alike!” Jun hollers as his PA quickens her hand, fanning Jun with her paper fan and wishing she has Aiba-chan as her charge instead. Jun rubs his throbbing temple, shooing her away with a wave of his elegant hand.

Nino is smirking on the opposite side of the room like he knows something but isn’t going to breathe a word about it, head resting on Sho’s lap and fingers moving unabashedly across his console.

“We apologize for the trouble, Matsumoto-san,” Mao says, bowing low; she sees Ohno smirking at her from her peripheral and she makes to elbow him on the side but thought better of it – Jun is still glowering at them from where he’s standing afterall.

“At least he’s just yelling,” Ohno whispers, obviously referring to their current situation; “ – if he realize we were together all those time, he will probably give me hell for the next few months until he’s sure I’m done screwing around,”

She winces quietly and then whispers, just as quietly – “So you’re just screwing around?” she says evenly, because she doesn’t want her voice to sound as if she is accusing, doesn’t want him to detect the pain it suddenly brought her when she realizes – thinks that he’s only in it just for the fun of it. Damn.

Ohno turns to her fully, not minding that they still have an audience, pulls her up by the shoulders and places a hand against her cheek, keeping his touch as soft and gentle as possible before he leans in for an even softer kiss.

The room suddenly goes very quiet save from the loud sound of her heart trying to beat its way out her chest and Ohno’s careful breathing against the side of her neck.

“Damn, allow me to rephrase that,” he says, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. There are too many things running through his head, but all of them mean only one thing – he’s an idiot – and for once, he hates that he’s not as eloquent as his other bandmates because now when he needs it most, he can’t fucking put his thoughts into words, enough to contradict the meaning of his earlier statement. “Or better yet, let me just apologize,” he says, dropping down on his knees and mumbling his apologies against her palm, wishing this is enough, because if not, oh god, help him.

She swallows thickly, ignoring the world entirely and only focusing her attention to Ohno’s face.

“Clear it up, Riida,” someone hollers from somewhere (must be Nino) and Ohno gives the helpful bystander a distracted thumbs up. “Or Jun-kun will really kill you if you make Mao-chan cry,”

As if on cue, Mao’s lips begin to quiver. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Ohno quickly gets up on his feet, pulling Mao against him, strokes her hair, and kisses her temple. “I like you so much, please go out with me!” he says hurriedly; “I will even ask for Jun-kun’s approval after this so I can date you properly! Please don’t cry, please, please,”

A quiet gasp and then the sound of shuffling feet as Jun yells ‘GET OUT!’ to the room at large before the telltale sound of the door banging and shutting.

They’re dead.

But she doesn’t care, because now that she thinks of the many times he went down on her, of his pretty, pretty fingers touching her, she can’t help but feel how easy it had been to give herself to him; there hasn’t been anyone who keeps her satisfied the way he does, and she knows this doesn’t just stop on the physical. She likes him enough that every little thing about him brings smile to her face, that even when he acts all dopey she still finds him hilariously adorable.

And to hear him say that he’s just screwing around, playing with her the way he used to play with girls makes her want to just drop and die; it’s so painful that she thinks she won’t be able to handle herself very well, but then Ohno says those things and she is rendered speechless yet again.

_I will even ask for Jun-kun’s approval after this so I can date you properly! Please don’t cry, please, please…._

Oh god.

She chokes on a sob and wishes they are alone so she can kiss the air out of this man’s mouth and maybe, just maybe …

“So you two are, what, fucking each other behind our backs, is that it?” Jun spits from behind them and then she feels herself being turned around, with Ohno’s arms wrapping her protectively.

“Jun-kun, I..”

“Since when is this happening, Riida?”

She peeks around Ohno’s arms and sees the murderous glance on her friend’s face, while his bandmates stay where they are, probably assessing the situation.

“J,” Nino calls, “ – they don’t have to tell you anything if they don’t want to, you’re not their father,” Nino says, his tone void of anything but mirth, “but you heard what Ohchan said, he wants to ask for your approval – he _will_ ask for your blessings, so can you please quit the murderous face? You’re scaring Mao-chan,”

Jun remains unmoved. “Leader, I’m waiting,” he prompts them, shoulders stiff until a pair of arms wraps him from behind.

“Ma-chan, your wrinkles,” Sho mumbles, dropping a sweet kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek. “Let them sit down for a bit, see you’re scaring Mao-chan. It’s okay, Satoshi-kun told me about this but he was just afraid about how you will react, so I told him to find the perfect timing –“

“Now is the perfect time, Sho-chan, so help me, if they don’t start talking now, I’ll personally call Friday and have them publish this stupidity complete with photos and interviews from us,” Jun growls, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring Sho’s overly dramatic sigh. “Leader,”

Ohno raises his head defiantly, still cradling Mao protectively in his arms. “Jun-kun,”

“I don’t like beating around the bushes, you know that, so tell me, do you love Mao-chan?” he asks, straight-forward and with a grace of a prying judge. Nino says so out loud that it earns him Matsujun Glare No. 3 for apparently pre-empting their youngest bandmate.

Mao stills in his arms and it is his turn to think things through. Jun is still looking at him like he wants to strangle him, Nino and Aiba are waving their hands and swaying behind Jun -- their lame attempt at showing their support. Sho’s expression remains neutral, possibly only caring about Jun getting pissy over his attempt at calming the younger man.

Then he realizes Mao is holding onto him like the world can go fuck itself and she won’t give a damn as long as he’s around, her clinging fingers against the front of his shirt is a clear reminder of what he knows he luckily has in his hands.

He doesn’t even hesitate when turns and hooks his thumb under her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips, not even turning to face Jun as he breathes the word through her lips, holding her close as she trembles against him.

“Yes,”

Mao cries, but this time, Ohno knows it means so much more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing like crazy lately, I’m beginning to scare myself, LOL. Unbetaed, sorry about that, but I did re-read this a few times for mistakes, still, I’m sure there’d be lots of them so forgive moi.
> 
> Also, this is my birthday gift fic for yoshi09 – just a little ‘thank you’ for your wonderful OhMao fics because now, I’m seriously shipping this pairing so much. Happy Birthday!


End file.
